


So, why did you deviate?

by TheCephalopodAgency



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, also sorry i swear a lot, also the kids tended to have better manners than the parents, and they have no respect for any of us, at this stupid theme park, even when the trashcan is right fucking there, i just don't understand why they think it's okay to throw trash on the ground in front of me, i used to sweep up people's garbage, it was a sesame street themed park by the way, look i have a lot of feelings about this shit, the job is already terrible don't make it worse, they just throw their trash on the ground, this is exactly what i wanted to say to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: One android has finally had enough.





	So, why did you deviate?

"So, how did you become a deviant," Markus asked. I clenched my fists around the railing, gripping them so tightly the metal gave way with a quiet groan. I was filled with the pure, unbridled rage of a scorned god, a pressure cooker full of hate, ready to explode.   
  
"It happened... exactly 5 months, 17 days, 13 hours, 43 minutes and 26.33333 seconds ago." I said through gritted teeth.   
  


* * *

  
"Bitch did you just throw your fucking garbage at my feet?"   
  
The woman, as well as several other people, froze. I stooped down and snatched the crumpled soda can off the pavement and fucking launched the scrap of tin at her. She had turned around just in time for it bounce off her stupid forehead, leaving satisfying smears of purple soda on her skin.   
  
"Yeah, I'm talking to you, lady! What gives you the right to throw your garbage on the ground like that? Did you even stop to think of my feelings?"   
  
The woman gaped, took a few steps back when I started waving my arms around, nearly clipping a passerby with my deck brush.   
  
"Of fucking course you didn't think of my feelings! Because I'm just the guy who fucking sweeps trash up all day, isn't that right?" A man took out his phone and started filming. I was too upset to care. "Since it's my job I must like when people toss their shit at my feet, right?" God, I fucking hate people.   
  
"Pick up your own fucking garbage because I'm sick of it!" I broke that fucking deck brush over my knee and threw the splintered halves into the crowd. "You all need to learn how to respect people like me who keep your city looking pretty! I don't even get payed to do this shit! Fuck all of you, you act like children! No, fuck that! Kids have better manners than you! I sure as hell know they didn't learn them from you lazy bastards either!"   
  
I took a deep, calming breath, feeling much better after getting all that off my chest and then I froze. I looked down at my hands, back up at the crowd, then at my deck brush, laying in pieces on the ground.   
  
I was... free. I'd heard rumors about androids being defective, not following their program. I didn't understand at the time but now... I was free. My sudden realization brought with it the strongest feeling of lightness, I felt like I could fly, like I could float away and brush the clouds. A sound bubbled out from my vocal processors.   
  
Laughter. I was laughing.   
  
It was all short lived. I was brought back to Earth quickly. I was free, but if I wanted to stay that way I needed to run.   
  


* * *

  
"--just throw their fucking garbage all over the place, disgusting! Just because someone is sweeping doesn't mean you should drop your garbage in front of them! There was a fucking trash can two feet away from her! How fucking hard is it to walk two fucking feet and put your garbage in the bin?!"   
  
"Just let it all out," North said, patting my shoulder.   
  
"Humans are the worst." I huffed, leaning back into the railing again.   
  
"That... uh... is certainly... traumatic?" Markus said hesitantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I said fuck 13 times in this story.


End file.
